Little Mikey
by VINAI
Summary: Jack surprises his brother with something the young blonde never saw coming. *Set in 2k16 reboot!* Plz R&R! (I DONT OWN THEM!) Enjoy! {Part One of the 'Mikey Series.'}


**Little Mikey**

"Ok, there we go. Nice and easy…" Jack gently sat down the large box in Mac's currently vacant living room. The top of it was wrapped in neon blue and yellow wrapping paper while the bottom was simply yellow. Jack smiled and finished it off with a fancy red bow on top, taking care to frill out the edges after replacing said surprise back in the box. The former Delta felt his heart flutter with excitement as he gave the box one last once over before pulling out his phone.

Time to give the signal.

Jack pulled up his favorites in his contacts and tapped on Mac's number. He checked the time as the phone rang. Jack had told Riley and Bozer about the little surprise he got for Mac, so the other two took him shopping as a distraction while Jack prepared back at his house.

At the third ring, his blonde partner picked up.

" _Hey, Jack. What's up?"_ He sounded like he was bored out of his mind, but also trying to make the best of it. No doubt for the sake of his other two teammates.

"Hey, man. Just checking in to see where you're at. I came over to have a little movie marathon and saw you weren't home."

" _Oh, yeah. Sorry about that."_ Mac sounded a little sheepish. _"Riley and Bozer practically_ begged _me to go with them to the mall this morning. I meant to let you know or something but it completely flew by me. I'm sorry for worrying you."_

"No worries, brother. If you're still feeling up to it, I can wait around here if ya want or…"

" _No! No, I can do that. We're almost done here anyway, right?"_ There was a muffled confirmation from somebody else. _"Yeah. Bozer says we can go now. We'll be home in about ten minutes."_

"Great! See ya then."

" _Bye."_

Jack hung up and made himself busy. The older agent cast another happy glance at the large box. The kid was _so_ gonna love this surprise.

 **XxXxXxX**

"We're home!" Bozer's voice rang out through the house, alerting Jack to their presence. He took one last bite of his sandwich before joining them in the living room. He couldn't help but grin at the slightly confused look plastered on Mac's face when he finally noticed the box.

"Uhh. What's that?" He pointed at the box, giving Jack a look between curiosity and apprehension. The older agent gestured him forward. The others smiled, joy in their eyes as they struggled to keep their excitement in check. Last thing they needed to do was spoil Jack's big surprise.

"See for yourself, bro." When Mac finally sat down next to the box he continued in a conversational tone. "Now, I promise this thing won't bite or anything. At least I hope it doesn't. You'll have to teach it some manners, put in a little time and effort. But overall I think you'll enjoy it."

Mac stared at his partner for a moment longer before making a move to open the box. He grabbed the top part of the box with both hands and slowly began to lift. A small gasp escaped him when the object inside the box was finally revealed.

Inside was a little three month old agouti Siberian Husky puppy with a matching red bow tied snugly around its neck. His coat was mainly black with a cream tinge down the side of his small body. The pup's large paws were all white as well as the tip of his tail. The Husky's brilliant blue eyes seemed to pierce Mac's very soul when their gazes finally met.

"Oh, Jack…" he gently reached in and finally picked up the calm pup. His dark fur was soft and fluffy against his hands. "When...How...I…" Mac's damp gaze finally met Jack's in utter surprise and shock. The former Delta couldn't wipe the grin off his face even if he tried.

"You like 'im? His brother had more white but that little dude there was the calmest out of the six puppies. And I also figured y'all would get along better since you guys have almost the same eye color."

The smile on Mac's face was better than anything Jack could've ever asked for. The young blonde stood up with his new puppy and gave his partner a tight one armed hug which Jack returned. The Husky pup soon came up between them and started to lick both the agent's faces making them all laugh as the two seperated.

"Thanks, Jack. I love him. I would've never expected something like this from you, but I love it either way."

Jack chuckled. "Yeah, well. I saw how you interacted with Ms. Rose's old mutt and how happy it made you so," he shrugged. "I made some calls here and there and got this little guy. 'Course I couldn't have had ya around when I got 'im, so I had those two, take you shopping for a while." The other two young agents smiled and nodded. Mac returned it.

"Does he have a name?" The blonde asked as he scratched the pup behind his ear.

"The breeder called him, 'Mikey'. But you could change it if you want."

"'Mikey.'" Mac nodded and looked down at Mikey. "I like that name. It suits him."

"Alright! Mikey it is! Now let's go do some real shopping this time and make it official for the little guy." Bozer said. Riley agreed and the pair headed back out to the car.

"Well someone's excited." Jack joked as they headed for the door. Mikey gave a little yip, as if agreeing. Mac chuckled.

"He's not the only one." Mac smiled down at the small pup in his arms, receiving a full facial of puppy kisses in return.


End file.
